The Blood of Andromeda
by Austin4WD
Summary: This is a crossover with a couple of characters I made myself. Takes place after Blood of Olympus. Positive reviews more chapters! Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! I hope you like the ending! HIGHLY CONSIDERING ADDING MORE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

I can't start to tell you how this all started. I was just trying to go over to my girlfriend's, but of course it just wasn't that easy. I fought a ghost, almost got eaten by a crocodile, and got into a fight with Egyptian magicians.

Whoa... I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Theseus 'Theo' Cameron. I'm eighteen years old and live in three places. One is my mom's apartment is Manhattan. The other is this older warehouse I bought that's on the city limits. Why do I need a warehouse, you might ask? It's because I'm in the process of making a giant house-garage out of it. Last but not least, my summer camp, Camp Half-Blood. That's right. I'm Percy Jackson's older half brother, on the godly side. I'm sure he's told you about all his quest's, but I don't thnk he mentioned the time we fought a sea serpent on the beach, which almost destroyed cabins twelve through eight. That's a long story. He just doesn't like it knowing that he's not the only demigod son of Poseidon, and that I'm older. The only reason he's councilor is that he's been on more quests, with my quest count being three. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear me complain about Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another day, driving to the warehouse in Manhattan in my car. It's a old '69 Camaro that I built myself. Anyway, I was driving to the warehouse and my girlfriend told me that she was being followed by a ghost that wants her dead. Just as I stepped out of my car, a door of darkness pass over and out fell a bunch of teenagers. Thank the gods I knew most of them. My half-brother Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth were lying sprawled on the gravel. Judging from her clothes, they were in the canoe lake (of course). Jason and Piper were probably in a restaurant, because a string of spaghetti was hung between them. Leo was in the middle of building his girlfriend Calypso a massage machine, and Hazel and Frank were sleeping. Unfortunately, everybody landed on Frank, so he yelled pretty loud.

I still grabbed my knife, flipped the blade and the sword shot to life in my hand. The reason was the four others I didn't recognize. One was a blonde about fourteen, with purple highlights and combat boots (really?), one was a Arab girl about fifteen, in a beige dress and a golden beetle necklace (creepy bling). The other two were a couple of African American dudes. One was holding hands with the blonde, and he had a punk/Goth set-up with maybe a hundred pounds of gold around his neck. The last one was the weirdest. He was dressed up in jeans, a t-shirt, and had some weird bronze sword that was curved. He was obviously the leader, because he looked at us, my sword, and ordered an attack.


	3. Chapter 3

The Arab set herself on fire (really?), the blonde threw her staff, which wasn't there before (how did this happen?), and it turned into a tiger. The Goth dude threw two identical amulets, yelled something, and then they turned into... camels? Apparently camels were weapons. At least we were semi-organized, because Annabeth went for her sword, which was at camp, Frank turned into a grizzly, Jason started a lightning storm, Piper grabbed her jagged bronze sword and attacked the tiger, Hazel summoned Arion the Egomaniacal Horse of Supreme Cussing, Leo set himself on fire, Calypso grabbed a stick, and Percy drew Riptide, his sword which is almost identical to mine, and together we summoned a storm.

One problem solved, Leo took care of the Arab on fire. He made her flames obey him, and that worked long enough to be caught the middle of the storm. The blonde kept yelling "Ha-di!" until Jason shot a lightning bolt at her. Calypso was busy whacking one of the camels that thought her hair was a snack. Piper wasn't having a lot of luck attacking the tiger, but she was also defending from being a steak. Hazel rode in and hit a camel so hard; he turned back into an amulet. The dude with the sword charged at me and Percy. First thought: moron. Me and Percy stood back to back with water up to our ankles and our swords ready. The guy stopped, and was then encased in a huge blue glowing chicken dude. What wasn't smart was charging the sons of Poseidon while they were standing in water. I made a motion like ripping a rug out from under someone, and Percy held him down in the water while I water-sucker punched him. Then he got revenge. He yelled "Khefa!" and I flew backwards. He hit so hard he actually beat me the daylights out of me. But he looked surprised when I came back on a wave taller than he was and took out his glowing chicken-dude thing. Next thing I knew, Percy was on top of him, Riptide ready to strike, and I was falling towards a albino crocodile. When did this thing show up? Great. I thought. I'm a son of the sea god and this is how I die. Eaten by a croc. I could just imagine my half-sister Hailey laughing at my suspense, after she got over her panic. Then a burst of wind knocked me sideways and I landed hard on my podex.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Sorry, dude!" Jason yelled in reply.

"Yeah. Sure." I muttered. . Sometimes he's a complete pain in the podex.

"You can kill each other later!" Annabeth yelled. "Right now, let's deal with..." she faltered as she looked at chicken dude's sword and gulped. "With these Egyptians."


	4. Chapter 4

Now I seen some weird things. After all, I'm a demigod. The Greek demigods and Roman demigods made peace after the Giant War. Percy's Pegasus was black instead of white. Then again, mine was brown. Annabeth used to have a laptop from the greatest inventor of all time. Jason had a coin that was a spear and sword. Percy turned on a bronze dragon that became Leo's pet Festus. Piper killed ten Earthborn with a shiny knife while wearing a dress. Frank turned into a dragon. Arion jumped up a freaking glacier, for crying' out loud. Hazel died in the '40s and came back. But Egyptians in Manhattan? That was new. Apparently chicken dude was on the same page. He lowered his sword, yelled for the House of Life, whatever that was, to stand down, looked at Annabeth and said "How did you know?"

"Your sword. It's a khopesh. Used by the pharaoh's guards in Ancient Egypt. It was designed for hooking on a enemy's shield." she replied. Leave it Annabeth to know that.

"You two." chicken dude said, pointing to me and Percy. "Your swords are xiphos. Designed for aerodynamics and cutting, but work well for stabbing. and you," he pointed to Jason." Yours is a gladius. Designed for stabbing and is used as a secondary weapon, next to a pila." Great. Another human Wikipedia.

"Oh please, brother dear." said the blonde in a British accent. How the heck they were related, I dunno. "No one wants to hear your rambling."

"Same for you, Annabeth." Percy scolded.

"Ditto. Can we go back to beating them again?" I asked, after my shock.

"Hold it!" Piper yelled. "We better do introductions and hear their story. It might be important to the reason we're here."

They went pretty quick. Chicken dude was apparently named Carter Kane. Blondie that yells "Ha-di!" was his little sister, Sadie Kane (still confusing). The Arab girl was Zia Rashid, Carter's girlfriend, and the other dude was Walt Stone. Apparently three of them were descended from the pharaohs of Egypt, and Carter was even the current pharaoh. He and Sadie were descended from Narmer and Rameses, and Walt was descended from Tutankhamen, or King Tut. They said that they followed the paths of gods. Carter followed Horus, god of war; Sadie followed Isis, goddess of magic; Zia followed Ra, the sun god. Walt, however, was merged with Anubis, god of death.

"The Greek terms are Ares, Hecate, Apollo and Thantos." Carter said.

"Mars, Trivia, Apollo and Letus, for Romans." Jason stated.

"Wait, Thantos, who I released and Mars, my dad, you follow their magic trail." Frank looked like he was gonna pass out. Then they told us their fight with Apophis, and how Ra made Carter pharaoh, and the psychopathic ghost of Setne on the loose.

In return, we told them about us, how we were demigods, me and Percy the sons of Poseidon; Annabeth, daughter of Athena; Piper, daughter of Aphrodite; Leo, son of Hephaestus, Jason, son of Jupiter; Hazel, daughter of Pluto; Frank, son of Mars and Calypso, daughter of Atlas. We described the Titan War, Greeks defending Manhattan while Romans attacking Mt. Tam, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Jason coming to the Greek side, Percy going to the Roman side, the trip to Greece, the Athena Parthenos found in Rome, Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus, closing the Doors of Death, defeating Gaea, and bringing the camps together.

"So, why were we brought together?" Piper asked.

"Perhaps we could answer that." a familiar voice said behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

We turned, and in front of us were a bunch of gods. I recognized Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Some of the others were harder, but the Roman gods looked a lot like their Greek forms, so I noticed Jupiter, Pluto and Mars. The others I didn't know, but the magicians looked like they were hit with a big blue khefa. One was a young dude that was bald with a sliver eye and a gold eye, and a khopesh like Carter's at his side. The woman was in a white dress and looked like she had the world at her command. The last one I could barely see until the fire died. He was about forty, with armor that looked like molten gold. They radiated power like only gods.

"Heroes of Olympus," Jupiter announced.

"And House of Life," the fire dude added.

"We come with a mission. A princess of Argos was reborn into the world, and now roams Manhattan. You are to protect her at all costs. My son can lead you to her." Poseidon finished.

"Um, I've never met her. So, how am I supposed to lead us to her?" Percy asked.

"Not you, my dear boy. But you have met her. Most of you have." Poseidon answered. A horrible sense of dread fell over me.

"Me. I can lead you guys to her. You've met her. All of us demigods have." I gestured to Leo, who was wearing the ACDC shirt. "She came with us to that concert. I kissed her last night." I said.

"Sydney? She's the princess?" Piper asked.

"That makes sense. When she said to me that 'Percy' was a odd name, and I said it was short for 'Perseus', she gave me a look like I was crazy." Percy recalled.

"Yeah. Sydney is Princess Andromeda. I should have seen that coming." Annabeth said.

"But Horus," Carter asked the dude with metallic eyes, "Why are we here?"

"Easy. Setne needs Egyptian, Greek and Roman royal blood to be reborn. He can use his own descendants, and he's tracked a descendent of Julius Caesar. All he needs is Greek. He has been following her for days, but last night, a certain person chased him in a Camaro." as he shot a dirty look at me. I told everyone about the chase last night. Annabeth then punched my ribs, Piper slapped my face and Hazel rammed her spatha hilt into my stomach. Leo whistled and said

"Dude, I've done stupid things, but that was stupid."

"All right, that's enough beating Theo, but how are we supposed to get there? I don't suppose you could make a portal?" Sadie asked.

The goddess, who must be Isis, smiled and said "No, Sadie. You must do this without a god's help."

Zia frowned and spoke up before I could. "Ra, I thought Anubis was merged with Walt."

Ra looked at Zia and said "Anubis is restricted within Walt's form. If he tried to channel the full power of Anubis, he would burn to a crisp."

"Like if he tried to eat too much ambrosia." Piper said. On that happy note, the gods disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

We all looked at each other and reached the same conclusion. We'd need some transport. All we had was one car that fit four people, a egomaniacal horse that cussed too much, Frank the Bald Eagle, and Jason could only fly one other person.

"Dang, if we had Freak, we'd be just fine." Carter said.

"Or the Argo II." Leo added.

"I got an idea. Theo, how many can you fit in your car?" Annabeth asked.

"Three passengers and one driver. Why?" I said.

"Arion can take Hazel, Jason can fly Piper. Percy, we need five pegasi." Annabeth told him.

"With pleasure." he said, grinning like crazy. He closed his eyes and focused. Next thing you know, some pegasi are descending over us, with a black one in front, and a brown dotted on behind him.

"_Hey, boss guys! I see didn't you get killed yet!" _whinnied Blackjack in my mind. They came to a stop in front of us. Percy mounted on Blackjack, and Annabeth climbed on Spot's back (she let her let half-brother Matthew name him). She looked at us, and said "All right. Leo, Piper and Calypso, mount up on these three. Frank, turn into an eagle or something like that. Jason, you take Zia and fly. Theo, take Carter, Walt and Sadie in the car. Hazel can ride Arion at car speed, while we fly overhead."

"Who said anything about car speed? I have a high horse-powered muscle car. I could do three times the speed limit." I said.

"With hairpins and roundabouts and ninety-degree turns?" Jason asked.

"You've never seen me drive." I replied, grinning like a madman.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough, ten minutes later, I was driving like it was The Fast and The Furious. Hairpin turns? Drifted right around them. Ninety-degree angles? Went right through them. Roundabouts? I could do that when I was five. Three screaming teenagers didn't help a lot, but every impulse said to protect Sydney. I weaved in and out of traffic, took the first exit and shot down Fifth Avenue, past the Empire State Building, and headed for Queens. Minutes later, Frank touched down on the front lawn of Sydney's house. I don't know what humans saw through the Mist, but it was probably a little odd. Maybe they saw five dogs in the front yard. I dunno. But everybody seemed was a little surprised when Sydney burst out the door, jumped off the porch, ran towards us, and hugged me so fierce, I thought my eyes would pop out of my skull. Her hair flew around, and it smelled like lemons. We kissed, and I felt like someone injected me with nectar. Carter cleared his throat, and said "You must be Sydney. I'm Carter Kane. This is my sister Sadie, her boyfriend Walt Stone and this is my girlfriend-."

"Zia Rashid. How did that little bit of advice work?" Sydney interrupted.

"He was surprised. But that doesn't matter right now. We're here to protect you." Zia admitted.

"Sydney, what do you remember about Perseus?" I asked

"That concert a month ago. Why?" she replied

"No. The first Perseus." Annabeth said.

"Him? He was confident. He had a bronze sword and a bag. Dark hair and bright blue eyes, like Jason's. He turned towards the sea beast about to eat me, opened the bag and pulled out a head. The creature turned to stone, then Perseus cut its head off." she said.

"Hold the phone. You and Zia know each other?" Carter asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. She's my little sister's best friend." She said it like it was obvious. Then it clicked. Her sister Shannon was almost always on the phone with her best friend Zia. If she wasn't, she was talking to a dude on her ever-changing list of boyfriends. Me and most the demigods that live in New York went to Goode High School, because we trusted Percy's step-dad/ our English teacher, Paul Blofis. Sydney also went to Goode. That was how we met. But her sister went to Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. So did the Egyptians. I turned to Zia.

"You're the Zia?" I asked.

"Yeah." she responded.

"She's Princess Andromeda, all right. She has enough memory of her past to know that. But why does she have her memory? The Lethe should have washed it clean." Hazel said.

"Explain why Percy remembered Annabeth after his memory was stolen by Hera? Maybe the memory was imprinted deep enough that it was impossible to forget." Leo offered. It made sense, a little.

"We should go somewhere safer. This way, we don't have to deal with Setne. I have a feeling he's gonna want to kill her faster, now that we're protecting her." Walt warned.

"Unfortunately, you're right. But I guess I'll kill you all." a voice said behind me.

We all turned, and standing there is a ghost, dressed like a 60's punk with the greased hair and all. He eyed up us demigods and said "Wow. You guys have some pretty magical company. But that won't matter. All I have to do is kill her."

My skin tingled. I felt like someone injected me with steel. "No one touches my girlfriend. I swear on the River Styx that you will never forget this day. You are going back to face Osiris, I swear it on my grave, if it's the last thing I do." I said. Everyone backed up, and I was wondering why I felt more powerful than ever. Then I looked around. I was in a hurricane bigger than Percy could ever summon, glowing with a blue-green light. My sword was now glowing brighter than it ever had before. The blade looked like it was on fire.

"The Blessing of Poseidon." Annabeth said.

I pointed my sword at Setne, who was staring in awe. Then I charged.


	8. Chapter 8

So, let's see. A murderous ghost; vs four magicians, eight demigods and a Titan's kid. One of these magicians is also the god of death. Four of these demigods are children of The Big Three, and one has the blessing of Poseidon. I liked our odds. Unfortunately, there were spells only Setne could use, so we're kind of screwed on that. He shielded himself, so Walt couldn't mummy-wrap the guy. He also wasn't wearing the Ribbons of Hathor, so Sadie was yelling 'Tas!' for no reason. He disappeared when Jason shot lightning, and let objects pass through him, so Riptide wasn't any good. If only we had Nico di Angelo. He could force him to stay still or solid. Wait. Nico. Why hadn't I thought about him? I kicked up the storm, which then ripped Frank's purple shirt off. That guy is built like a telephone pole, I swear.

"Percy! Get Mrs. O'Leary here now!" I yelled over the wind. He nodded and blew this bronze whistle Leo made. Sure enough, the dog bounded towards us.

"What now?" he yelled.

"Get her to get Nico! It's the only way to win!" I yelled back.

She shadow-traveled away, and left us to fight. I knew this wouldn't work, but we tried desperately to hold off Setne. Carter activated his avatar and tried to step on him. Even Piper's charmspeak didn't work. She was trying to tell him to sleep, but it didn't work. He wasn't flammable, so Leo did no good, even when surrounded by white-hot flames. Calypso was singing a ancient song to give us power, but even that wasn't working fast enough. He just stood there and laughed at our expense. There was a momentary darkness, and a hellhound the size of a Hummer H1 plowed through with a teenager dressed in black riding on top. Nico di Angelo had arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

"Somebody ordered a son of Hades?" Nico asked.

"Yes! Can you keep this ghost in a solid form, or take away his protection spells or something?" I shot back.

"Of course." Nico drew his black sword and closed his eyes. The darkness got heavier, and then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Nico's eyes shot open, and flew backward twenty feet. Thank the gods Jason stopped him, or we could've lost our secret weapon before he did anything. He got up and yelled "No good! He has a Egyptian spell! My powers won't take away his protection spells!"

"Great! Can you force him to stay solid then?" I yelled back.

Sure enough, Percy's sword hilt slammed into Setne and he doubled over, clutching his stomach. I willed the storm to disappear, and we approached the ghost. He looked at me with pure hatred, and said "Before I get judged, I will look down at your corpse and smile. I will say 'This is Theseus Cameron, the fool who thought he could defeat Setne!' I will be reborn, and the world will tremble, as I claim my birthright, The Throne of The Pharaoh!" he yelled.

"I don't think so, Prince Khaemwaset. You will not be taken to Osiris. I will throw you into the Styx, and watch your soul dissipate. Walt, you may now mummy wrap this spirit." Nico said. We sat there and watched as white linen shot around Setne, ensnarling him. Nico drug him over to the shadow of Sydney's house, and told us he would see us for dinner, and then disappeared.

"Theo, look at your sword." Piper said. I looked at it, and it was still glowing brighter than usual.

"It can be named," Annabeth announced "Its name can be said in any language, be will be written in Greek." I looked at it, and thought about all the monsters I destroyed with it, all the times it was used as light, all the battles it had and I came up with one name. Percy's is named Riptide, Jason's is named Julius. Mine should be awesome, even better than that.

"I name it the sea storm that takes by surprise, the storm that destroys anything in it's path, and the storm that leaves just as fast. I name it Typhoon."

The hilt glowed brighter, and when it faded down, on the hilt, was the word Typhoon in Greek. I used my thumb and pressed the side of hilt while pressing my finger into the leather, much like when you close the blade on a pocketknife. Instantly, it shrunk back into the form of a fold-up bronze knife, with the word Typhoon written in Greek on the side. I slipped it in my pocket, grabbed Sydney's hand and said "I guess we could do a seven-way date tonight?"

"We could. You and the boys get ready, I'll take the girls. We'll meet at the warehouse in about a hour." she replied.

"I can do that. I suppose I should get the new car ready while I'm there?" I asked.

"Yep. We'll see you boys later." and the she gave me kiss, grabbed Piper and Annabeth's wrists and took them into the house. I turned to the boys and said, "Women are strange creatures, huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later, we were at the warehouse waiting on the girls. I wasn't dressed up, but I had fresh clothes, I shined up my cowboy boots (I spent a lot of time on a farm, ok?) showered and combed my hair. Most of the other guys did the same, but Carter was looking like a junior professor. We sat at the table, and we were telling stories about what we've done. Leo was telling us about his trip back to Ogygia to save Calypso when the girls showed up. My first thought was "Wow." Sydney was wearing this simple white dress that was a little past her knees, and had high heels. She left hair the way it normally was, and had next to no makeup. I've met Aphrodite in person, and for my money, Sydney was even more attractive. Most of the girls followed her example, except Zia, who wore the same dress, and Sadie, who wore more make up than Gene Simmons. Since we didn't want to call too much attention to us, us guys got either our cars or rented one, and four people would take one car. So, me, Sydney, Leo and Calypso took off in my Camaro. They sat in the back and talked about all of the things that happened, Leo promised to build a birdbath, Calypso promised to plant flowers, etc. Me and Sydney sat up front and just talked about the test tomorrow, her brothers, her parents, everything under the moon. I was trying to keep my eyes on the road, but the way the sunlight danced on her hair, her face looked like an angel's, her long, tan legs, whoa, losing focus. Might wreck this car, but you get the point. I didn't want to say anything about it until I asked her dad, but I'm seriously considering marrying her. Just to get something else to think of, I tried focusing on the car, the hum of the 427 LSX at 4,000 RPM, then I shift up into forth gear, the sway of the suspension, but I kept thinking about the beauty beside me. I took my hand off my shifter, grabbed her hand, and smiled like a fool in Manhattan traffic, leading an army of cars in my custom Camaro with the love of my life. I turn left and we drive off into the sunset


End file.
